Secrets
by DeathDaisy
Summary: *one-shot collab with T1gercat* "What?" she asked, offended. "I do like some people, you know. If I ever needed a partner in crime, she'd be the first person I'd call."


**.**

_**Secrets**_

**A/N: This is a Collab with the amazing T1gercat :D well a semi collab, make sure to cheek out her version of it :) Beta-ed each other sorta. You might wanna listen to "Secret" by The Pierces (ha, no pun intended Kat) its the inspiration and sorta lyrics of this! awesome, now the song is stuck in my head :P **

**.**_  
><em>

_Got a secret  
>Can you keep it?<br>Swear this one you'll save  
>Better lock it, in your pocket<br>Taking this one to the grave  
>If I show you then I know you<br>Won't tell what I said  
><em>

"Tell me a secret" Alison naively said. If she only knew..what just got planted in my mind.  
>" but you have promise to never tell anyone" I instructed, putting on my best worried nervous look.<br>"I promise" she said, a spark in her eyes told me otherways.  
>"you swear on your life?"<br>"I swear on my life, I'm a deep well for your secrets" Alison said quickly, too quickly for her own good.  
>I toke a deep breath dipping my head before looking her in the eye as I smirked.<br>"I'm a Vampire"  
>she looked at me expecting me to be kidding.<br>"oh come on! I can keep your secret" she looked at me ridiculously as she lend her head on her arm. Trying to convey me with her blue eyes.  
>"oh I'm not kidding Hun, nothing worse than a Vampire on the run" I can feel my face changing revealing my vampire features,<p>

_Why do you smile  
>Like you've been told a secret<br>Now you're telling lies  
>Cause you have sworn to keep it<br>But no one keeps a secret  
>No one keeps a secrets <em>

It's been, around a week since I've told Alison about my nature. She seems okay with it.

But dear little Alison was not the only one who knows what goes on behind closed doors.  
>And as I should know, nothing lasts forever.<br>so here I was, right behind Ali's house on a tree in the back yard, taking small sips from my sweet nectar, known as blood.

She was talking on the phone with someone plopped on bed. And she's supposed to be at a sleep over? Ha, the Liars never fail no amuse me.

one line in particular got my full attention.  
>"...she's a vampire"<p>

_You swore you'd never tell  
>You swore you'd never tell<em>

_You swore you'd never tell_  
><em>You swore you'd never tell<em>

I Blurred into the room, making Ali yelp in surprise as she slammed the phone shut.

"oh little Alison, care to share?" I said, in a menacing tone, cocking my head towards the side.  
>"K-K-Katherine! It's not what you think" she said, holding her arms out defensively.<br>"oh really Ali? What do I think?" I said stalking forward letting my face Vamp out.  
>Ali gulped in fear, then it all went downhill.<p>

_Look into my eyes  
>Now you're getting sleepy<br>Are you hypnotized,  
>By secrets that you're keeping?<br>I know what you're keeping  
>I know what you're keeping <em>

Literary, everything went downhill. little Alison slipped because of her slipper, bumping her head with the counter top as I heard a crack.  
>"poor little Ali" I calmly said grabbing her by the neck with my leather gloved hand.<p>

Slowly her eyes fluttered close as she toke one of her last breaths.  
>"you could have been my partner in crime Ali, you could have" I whispered by her ear, tightening the hold onto her neck.<br>her heart accelerated for a moment as it pumped its last beat and stopped completely.  
>I grabbed her body and placed it in the damp misty basement.<p>

A weird feeling washed over me as I took in her appearance.  
>I shrugged it off, closing her eyelids and placing her hands on top of each other above her abdomen.<p>

_Why when we do our darkest deeds  
>Do we tell?<br>They burn in our brains  
>Become a living hell<br>Cause everybody tells  
>Everybody tells...<br>_

A whole year had passed before my little sweet Alison was found. So here I was. The funeral party had just left mere seconds ago. I trailed my hand over the shiny wood and stopped above where her head's supposed to be.

Did she deserve it? A loud more dominate part in my brain said yes, she practically called for it! The other part of my brain, a tinier less existing part of me said no.  
>"<em>you<em> would have been my partner in crime." I muttered to no one in particular.

With that I spun on my heels disappearing around the corner as I whipped out a disposable cell phone and hit the send button after composing my message.  
><em>"I'm still here ** and I know Everything –A-" <em>last step and the plan is defenetly working.  
>I smashed the phone broken with a smirk, as I throw it into the nearest trash can.<br>Time to have some fun with Ali's Liars.

_~Yes two can keep a secret if one of us is...dead~  
><em>**.  
>The End<strong>


End file.
